Tainted By the Darkness
by Chocoholixx
Summary: Rated for abuse, blood, and character death. Poor little Yuugi, Yami has been abusive towards his "beloved" hikari. So abusive, that little Yuugi has had enough. One-shot


YD: Since I've written so many fluffy fanfics about Yami and Yuugi, I've decided to write an angst story about the two.

HS: I was really bored so I wrote a poem. After rereading it, I wanted to make a fanfic on it.

Warnings: OOC-ness, abuse, blood, and character death. Don't say I didn't warn you!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yuugiou, which I don't, I would be making episodes, not writing fanfiction. Although, I do own the poem!

Note: Poem lines are in _italics_. Story in Yuugi's POV.

* * *

**Tainted By the Darkness**

It's the same everyday, everyday a living hell. I just want my old yami back. Is that too much to ask? I was so naïve, believing that my yami was actually nice. It was all an act. I see that now. The door opened. I don't bother looking up. The only person who comes in here is Yami, my torturer.

"Hello, little hikari." His voice was full of false cheerfulness. "How are you?" I was wrong about him, wrong about Bakura too. Yami was the evil spirit pretending to be nice; Bakura the nice one pretending to be evil. He slapped me. "I'm talking to you, brat!"

_Tainted by the Darkness,  
__the Light no longer pure._

The Shadows chaining me to the wall disappeared. Since there is still gravity, I fell. Yami made no move to catch me and I hit the floor somewhat painfully. From the impact, pain coursed through my body. I tried hard not to scream. Yami laughed.

"Are you hurt, little hikari?" He taunted. I didn't make a sound. How long had it been since I last talked? He kicked me. I rolled over, pain making my vision hazy. "Answer me!" He gripped my shirt and jerked me upwards. His cold, blood-red eyes pierced my soul. I mentally shivered.

Why was he doing this to me?

_Tainted by the Darkness,  
__Light flickering out._

Why did it have to be me? I never hurt anyone or anything.

"Are you having fun, hikari?"

He never called me partner anymore. I was just a useless, worthless, plaything now. Thank Kami that Yami never sexually abused me. He threw me against a wall. I hit the hard surface and crumpled, bruises already forming. How much more abuse could I take? I was lifted upward again.

"How are you feeling, little hikari?" He asked tauntingly. I made no sound, no move to get free.

_The Darkness taking over…  
__Light slowly diminishing._

He pinned me to the wall with Shadow Magic. A silver knife appeared in his hand. I didn't fight; I couldn't fight. He stepped toward me and raised the knife to my arm.

"Hope you like fire." He muttered. Grinning insanely, he sliced my left arm.

I tried my best not to make sound, not to scream. The pain was indescribable. It felt like my whole arm was on fire. That bastard had probably infused the blade with Shadow Magic, powerful Shadow Magic. He traced the wound with a finger. The cut vanished, leaving only a bruise and the pain. It was like this every time. He would make me bleed and then heal me.

"Scream." He ordered.

_He used to be so kind and caring,  
__Now he's cold and cruel._

I made no sound. I knew it was making him angry. He'd have to do worse than that to hear me scream, or hear me make any sound at all. He ran the knife along my collarbone.

"Scream."

I bit the inside of my lip, forcing myself not to make a sound. Yami growled threateningly.

"Scream." He repeated.

"No." Eh? That was my voice. Yami looked surprised.

_What happened to you?  
__Why are you acting like this?_

"If you're capable of talking, you're capable of screaming." I made no sound, wishing that I didn't speak. A sigh escaped me. Curiosity killed the cat was an excellent saying at the time.

"Why?" Yami smirked.

"Why? Because I like hearing you scream."

That's not the truth. I know it, but I don't probe. Why bother? He wouldn't tell me anyway. Yami resumed trying to make me scream. I drifted off, in my own world. Nothing existed here. No pain, no hurt, no betrayal. There was a burning sensation in my side. I couldn't hold back. My scream pierced the air.

"You're weak, hikari. You can't fight me."

_It's hell, living like this.  
__You never know when you'll be killed._

He pulled the blade out of me and touched the stab wound. It disappeared, leaving agonizing pain behind. Once again, the Shadows disappear. I fell. Damn gravity.

"You're weak and pathetic. You'll never win."

Why I am the one doomed to a living hell? Why me?

Yami pressed the knife against my neck. I felt my blood trickling down my throat. I tried to suppress a scream that came out as a whimper. Gods, it hurt so much!

"Scream." He ordered.

I made no sound. Yami growled. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. He stabbed me in the same place as before.

_You can't kill me.  
__Without me, you won't be complete._

A scream escaped my lips. Yami smiled insanely.

"You'll never win." He dropped me and stood up, not bothering to heal the stab wound. "If you don't scream, I'll make you scream." I looked up. Yami was licking my blood off of the knife. I held back the urge to throw up.

That's the difference between us, Yami. You're evil and I'm not. You're everything I'm not. I'm everything you're not. We're two halves of one whole.

_You are the Dark and I am the Light.  
__Together, we're balanced._

Why can't you just stop?

I never did anything to you. You should be thanking me. I'm the one who released you from the Puzzle. I gave you life and this is how you repay me. You torture me relentlessly.

"You'll never win against me. You're weak and you know it." A single tear dropped to the floor. I am weak. I can't even stand up to my other half.

_You can't kill me.  
__But…I want you to kill me._

Why must I be the one to suffer?

Life is so unfair, especially to me.

"I'll keep you until you crack, hikari." I made no sound. Yami lifted me up and healed the stab wound. He dropped me and I became reacquainted with the floor. Pain wracked my small body. Yami was winning. I was slowly breaking. It wouldn't be much longer till I cracked.

I'll never say it out loud, but I want to die. I don't care how. I just want to escape this prison called my life. I only want to be free.

_Kill me.  
__Kill me… and end it all._

End me like you ended my friends. Ryou, Mokuba, Seto, Joey, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Bakura, Shizuka, and Rebecca, all dead by your hand. The only thing I'm grateful for is that Jii-chan and Professor Hopkins died before all this happened. They lived long and peaceful lives.

"I'll come back tomorrow." He promised. I groaned softly. You could barely hear it.

"Just kill me." I whispered after he left. "Kill me."

_Tainted by the Darkness,  
__the Light no longer pure._

I couldn't take this anymore. Either end it now, or live in hell forever. Yami had all the power. He could easily extend my life, keep me young forever, or worse. I picked up the knife Yami had forgotten to send back to the Shadow Realm. End it now. I smiled for the first time since all this happened. Now I could finally escape. Escape this hell called life.

"Thanks."

Freedom was almost within my grasp. I could almost taste it. Just beyond my reach was sweet freedom. Freedom, unfortunately, is not free. But for freedom, I could pay the price. After all, millions of people went to war for freedom. I could just as easily give my life for it.

_Tainted by the Darkness,  
__Light flickering out…_

You were wrong, Yami. I am strong and I can fight. I will always fight. I'll die fighting. Goodbye life. I raised the knife and looked at the vein in my left wrist. Slowly, I lowered the blade to my skin and dragged it across the pale flesh. A gasp escaped my lips. It hurt! Growling, I slashed my other wrist violently. Who cares if it hurt? I was finally going to be free, free from life. That was worth a little pain.

Quickly, I cut deeper to help the crimson liquid flow quicker. The world started spinning. I smiled. My time here was almost up. Goodbye life. I collapsed, dizzy from blood loss. Blackness clawed at me, willing me to let go.

"I win, Yami." My voice was barely a whisper. "Goodbye." I closed my eyes for the final time. No more pain, no more hurt, no more betrayal, ever.

_Flickering, dying…  
__Gone_

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

YD: Well that was… fun.

HS: I've always wanted to write a Yami-is-evil fanfic. He's always saving the world and it drives me crazy.

Yami: You evil person! You made me kill Yuugi! How could you?

YD: Yes, I am mean, aren't I?

Yami: (sobs uncontrollably) Aibou…

HS: (rolls eyes) Baka yamis… Review please.


End file.
